sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Solus Prime
Among the Thirteen, Solus Prime is the Maker and creator. Among her friends she is much loved both for her abilities to forge nearly any device they need and for her intelligence and positive supportive personality. If she has any flaw it is a fierce and angry temper that quickly flares up at any sign of injustice. She finds joy in creation, which is why she's particularly close friends to Nexus Prime, Micronus Prime, and Onyx Prime who revel in similar pursuits. Her closest relationship however is to Megatronus. The two are bound by a close devoted romantic love unique among the Thirteen and spend much of their time online and off rejoicing in each other's presence. (The fact that both have quick fiery tempers surely won't cause issues down the road.) All female Transformers are patterned from her template and thus are gifted with a similar processing architecture, which is the main differentiation between them and their male counterparts. Many of the arsenal of magnificent weaponry and icons wielded by the other original Transformers are her impressive handiwork, created by an icon of her own, the Forge of Solus Prime, aided by her unique cognitive systems specializing in wide ranging and powerful parallel processing, and manifesting in the holographic lattice known as the Creation Lathe. Her creations include: *The Star Saber *The Requiem Blaster *The Chimera Stone *The Apex Armor *The Infinite Combinatoric *The Chaos Edge *The Cyber Caliber *The Quill *The Zeonomicon *The Terminus Blade *The Enigma of Combination Fiction Aligned continuity family ''The Covenant of Primus'' Solus Prime was the fourth Prime created by Primus to defeat Unicron. The builder and creator of the Thirteen, Solus opted to remain a free agent as the newborn Primes strategized for their upcoming battle against the chaos-bringer. As part of their training, Solus created a holo-suite, which contained a virtual copy of Unicron for the Primes to train against. The Primes quickly learned that their enemy was more than capable of trouncing them in direct combat. Solus Prime befriended the conflicted Megatronus, building for him the first set of Dark Energon skins. At Megatronus's urging, she constructed the Requiem Blaster, a weapon that she considered virtually unstoppable. Doubtful at what she had created, the Requiem Blaster led to a heated debate amongst the Thirteen, with Liege Maximo pointing out that the moody Megatronus could easily turn on his brothers and become unstoppable. Solus Prime defended Megatronus, arguing that Megatronus- who had successfully resisted the temptation of his inner demons- was perhaps best suited to carrying the destructive weapon. Megatronus was proud of her speech, and Solus Prime continued to churn out new weapons and artifacts for her brothers, working closely with them in order to mimic some of their innate powers. Continuing their training, Solus worked with Quintus, Micronus Prime, and Alpha Trion to build a computer capable of predicting all of Unicron's potential moves. Eventually, the time came to launch an assault on Unicron himself. Wielding her Forge and a sword, Solus led the charge through Vector Prime's space bridge and onto Unicron himself. After Optimus Prime shut down Unicron from the inside, the weary but triumphant Primes headed back to Cybertron. Unbeknownst to them all, Unicron's presence had left them all a little more susceptible to their inner darkness. In the era that followed, Solus continued to work at her Forge, building useful items for the burgeoning settlement of the Primes. She and Megatronus remained close to each other. Tensions between the Primes began to grow on the day that Solus refused to make a suit of armor for Liege Maximo, who claimed that he was building some robotic creatures for company. As a gift, Liege Maximo gave her one of the creatures, whom she adopted as a pet. After some wheedling from Maximo, Solus decided to forge the armor in question. Prima and some of the other Primes got word of the "farm", and called a vote to decide its future. Solus voted against the continuation of the project, but not without a defiant remark aimed at Prima, who had cast aspersions on Megatronus's character. Megatronus confronted Solus Prime over Maximo's suit of armor, which had been completed long ago but had never been delivered to its intended recipient. Their disagreement eventually grew into a full-fledged fight after Megatronus killed her pet, which had secretly been recording Solus Prime's actions. In the chaos, Megatronus fired the Requiem Blaster without thinking, fatally wounding Solus Prime. Before Solus passed away, however, she professed her love for him. Solus's body returned to the core of Cybertron and Primus, and the passage it left behind became the Well of All Sparks. Following the death of Liege Maximo, the surviving Primes built a tomb in her memory, far away from Cybertron. There, they held a funeral for their fallen comrade. A repentant Megatronus attended the celebration, where he mused that Solus Prime had seen something good in him and that he would find a way to live up to that. Following the beginning of Cybertronian civilization, one-thirteenth of Cybertron's population considered themselves descendants of Solus Prime, and possessed a very similar neural structure to their progenitor. Aligned novels Near the dawn of time, while the Thirteen were struggling with the threat of Unicron, Megatronus commissioned Solus Prime to create a weapon of incredible destruction to use against the Chaos Bringer. Solus Prime had strong reservations, but after a long period of time managed to create the Requiem Blaster. She gathered the interested members of the Thirteen to witness a test of its powers, and leveled a mountain. She pointed out that power corrupts and worried that the existence of such a weapon could possibly lead to their own downfall. Ultimately, the Thirteen voted seven to six to keep the Requiem Blaster and not destroy it. It was Solus Prime's sudden murder at the hands of the enraged Megatronus that caused the first major schism in the Thirteen. After Megatronus became The Fallen and was defeated by the remnants of the Thirteen, a tomb was fashioned for Solus Prime out of a meteor and set adrift in the stars, reachable only by a series of space bridges. Countless years later, Optimus Prime came across Solus Prime's tomb while searching for a mystical artifact. A semi-sentient hologram of Solus Prime appeared and warned Optimus and his Autobots to leave. Solus Prime directed them towards a Space Bridge which would take them to the location of the lost Requiem Blaster. ''Prime'' cartoon According to legend, at the beginning of time, Unicron and Primus battled each other for eons, with neither side remaining victorious for long. Till, that is, Primus created the Thirteen. These Thirteen defeated Unicron and cast him into space. At some point statues of Solus Prime and the Thirteen were created and placed in the high council chamber. In more recent times, her forge was among the artifacts sealed the Vaults of Iacon, and was later sent to Earth by Alpha Trion, where it was found and used by Optimus Prime and the Autobots. 2015 Robots in Disguise cartoon In the distant past, Megatronus destroyed Solus Prime. Strongarm occasionally swore by Solus Prime, as did Fixit. IDW Generation 1 continuity In the age following the departure of the Knights of Cybertron, Solus Prime was one of the many Primes that arose on prehistoric Cybertron, tribal leaders who gathered like-minded followers. Approximately twelve million years ago, Solus and her tribe joined a coalition of like-minded Primes—Nexus, Vector, Alchemist Prime, and Alpha Trion—and founded the village that would eventually become the Crystal City. One evening, Vector brought news that Megatronus and his Darklanders had invaded the neighboring city of Protohex and slain Septimus Prime. Solus was unmoved, but when Onyx Prime and Liege Maximo arrived to confirm Vector's warnings, they agreed to join forces. The next morning, the Primes watched as Onyx's army of beasts battled the Darklanders until a trio of Titans emerged from the ground and giving Onyx the opportunity to reach Megatronus and call for a truce. The eight Primes then agreed to an alliance, and were joined shortly afterwards by the Prima and his northern alliance. Over the next two million years, the Primes ruled benevolently; Solus Prime became known for her friendship with Megatronus and her endless creativity, using her Creation Lathe to build the collection of weapons, artworks, and scientific devices that compromised the "Artifacts of the Primes." Solus even commanded the loyalty of a Titan, Caminus. In time, however, some of the Primes grew arrogant, and sought to preserve their hold on power by claiming that they were functionally immortal: it was falsely claimed that only a Prime could kill a Prime. Unbeknownst to the other Primes, however, "Onyx Prime" was not who he appeared to be — in reality, "Onyx" was a convenient identity assumed by a time-travelling Shockwave, who sought to guide history along its preordained course while analyzing the variables that inevitably led his race to fall to civil war. Solus eventually forged a powerful sword for Prima that incorporated the Matrix of Leadership and dubbed it the "Star Saber" causing "Onyx" to realize that — in order to maintain the timeline and ensure that the Matrix of Leadership would one day find its way to its next bearer — he would have to engineer the fall of the Primes as history dictated. Following a disastrous offworld expedition, Prima blamed Megatronus for this failure; though Megatronus tried to convince Solus Prime that he had been in the right, she rejected his explanations, arguing that the Primes needed to use their powers to "light the way," not destroy indiscriminately. This rejection pushed him towards the more receptive Liege Maximo, a betrayal that led to the two hatching a plan to stage a coup against Prima. When this treachery was revealed, Solus was able to defend Prima from the traitors, but at the cost of her own life — she was slain by her former friend Megatronus and impaled on her own Star Sabre. The fallout from this act would, in turn, spark the First Cybertronian Civil War, and prompt some of Liege Maximo's own followers to turn against him; none of the Primes or their followers would ever learn that "Onyx" had deliberately orchestrated this entire sequence of events from the shadows. At some point before the Golden Age, Caminus would leave Cybertron and colonize a distant moon, founding a new Transformer civilization. This Transformer colony would develop a religion known as the Way of Flame. Based off the teachings and philosophies of Solus Prime, the religion deified the Thirteen as gods and venerated Solus Prime as the greatest among this pantheon, beliving that every Camien's spark contained a fragment of Solus's essence. On death, the devout held that all sparks returned to Solus Prime's forge, where it would be reincarnated as a new Cybertronian. The religious organization known as the Torchbearers considered themselves servants of Solus Prime and organized themselves into groups of six to commemorate Solus Prime's Creation Lathe. Fun Publications Vector Prime shared many happy memories with his sister. When the Thirteen spent time in ancient Greece of some universal streams, the male holomatter avatar Solus used inspired/co-opted the myth of Hephaestus, blacksmith of the gods. During this time, (s)he crafted the Aegis of Athena and the trident of Poseidon, and was "bonded" to Liege Maximo (who manifested as the female Venus) by Prima in hopes of quelling the animosity that had flared up between them. It didn't go so well; "Interesting times," Vector Prime recalls. Vector also noted that there were universal streams where she was known as Solus Convoy. As the original Cybertronian master forger, Solus created the Zeonomicon for Logos Prime and the Terminus Blade for her siblings to cross dimensions in their campaign against Unicron, though the latter was soon rendered obsolete by technological advancement and carelessly discarded. As Megatronus began acting for evil causes, his siblings among the Thirteen resolved to keep the all-powerful Star Saber out of his hands. To this end, Solus Prime used her Forge to split the mighty blade into five pieces. Nexus Prime volunteered to split himself into five pieces to hide the five fragments across the multiverse. The Origin Matrix, the most powerful fragment, was hidden on prehistoric Earth of Primax -408.24 Epsilon and time-locked by Vector Prime. Vector Prime stated that Solus went on to be the first of the Thirteen to perish. However, this was at a time after the opening of the Uniend Cluster and soon before the Shroud, so it is uncertain whether Vector was referring to the Uniend or non-Uniend version(s) of Solus. After escaping from the clutches of Sideways in Axiom Nexus, Vector Prime (deliberately playing up to the public image of himself as a doddering old fool) pretended to momentarily mistake his Axiom Nexus News colleague Andromeda for his sister Solus Prime. When Nexus Prime united the Terminus Blade and the Star Saber, the other Thirteen were drawn to the event—including an expression of Solus's singularity that existed from a time before she had perished. Time and space were rewritten that day, as the walls between the multiverse grew stronger and less permeable. A consequence of strengthening the multiverse was that Solus Prime and the original Thirteen could no longer continue to exist as multiversal singularities, and so they were splintered and scattered throughout the multiverse. And so the one became many, sentient reoccurring themes each appearing in their own way, if at all, in all the worlds of the multiverse. ''Power of the Primes'' marketing material Solus Prime's Spark passed into the possession of one of the twelve Prime Masters; hidden within a suit of decoy armor, they safeguarded the abilities of the Primes until the present day. By uniting with a larger Transformer, the Prime Master could channel the powers of Solus's Spark and grant them unique abilities that varied with each new partner. ''Prime Wars Trilogy'' cartoons :Voiced by Jaime King (English) Solus Prime created many tools to help defend against Unicron, including the Enigma of Combination and the Requiem Blaster. After her lover Megatronus used the Blaster to vanquish Unicron, she welcomed him back to her forge. Its purpose now served, Solus believed the weapon should be destroyed to prevent its misuse, though Megatronus believed it was safer in his care. The two began fighting over the weapon, inadvertently causing it to fire and mortally wound Solus. Dying in Megatron's arms, her life force was released into the air before forming the Well of Sparks. Because of her death, the other members of the Thirteen sealed the Blaster away and Megatronus began brainstorming a plan to reunite with Solus. Ultimately, Megatronus obtained the Enigma, Blaster and Matrix of Leadership, combining their powers to siphon life energy from Transformers everywhere into the Well. As his team arrived and subdued Megatronus, Megatron watched as the energy coalesced and Solus began to reform. Confused by her circumstances, she asked Megatron what was happening to her, which he explained. She proceeded to only stand and observe as Megatronus eliminated each of his foes. Horrified by what she witnessed, Solus repeatedly begged Megatronus to stop, directing the others to destroy the machine tethering her to the Well. The machine eventually released the relics, causing Solus to begin to fade away. Toys Generations Power of the Primes *'Solus Prime' (Prime Master, 2018) **''Japanese ID number'': PP-28 **''Japanese release date'': 2018-09-29 **''Accessories'': Octopunch decoy armor, tentacle device :Power of the Primes Solus Prime is a new mold that transforms into a Prime Core that can store inside decoy armor modeled after Octopunch's Pretender shell, or plug into any decoy armor's weapon form, or replace the Matrix core of a Power of the Primes Leader Class figure. Solus can also ride Legends Class figures, or attach to Deluxe Class figures' chest armor, Voyager Class figures' bucklers, or Voyager Class figures' combined modes. Similar to all of the decoy armor, the weapon piece for weapon mode can detach and be held by the decoy armor. Titans Return *'Repugnus' (Special Edition Deluxe, 2018) Notes * Solus, like other members of the Thirteen, was once a multiversal singularity who existed as one being throughout all of space and time, but that is no longer the case. *Suns are capable of forging any raw element under the right conditions, so it's fitting that Solus Prime can forge anything from raw elements. *The explanation for the use of the 'she' pronoun for Solus in the Aligned continuity, as detailed in her section of the Covenant, is that Cybertronians do not possess gender, but instead use pronouns as a result of a communication protocol designed to help facilitate dialogue between Cybertronians and the members of races who possess gender, as a means of recognizing and celebrating difference. This does not conflict with the Autobit regarding Arcee being an "exception", as the explanation does not preclude the possibility that a Cybertronian could voluntarily self-identify with a gender, merely that they do not inherently have a gender, female, male, or anything in-between. Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Solus Prime (ソラスプライム Sorasu Puraimu) *''Mandarin:'' Sài Tiān Jiāo (China, 赛天骄, "Race the Proud of Heaven") Category:Primes (Transformers) Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003 Category:Female Transformers Category:Fictional robots